Titanic Twilight Style
by PersonofRandomness
Summary: The most devistating ship recorded in history, and guess who's on board! Rated T, just in case. All human. Sorry, it wouldn't work with vampires, too easy. BxE, RxEm, AxJ, EsxC. characters may die! IF WEAK DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Where Roads Split

**So this is my first story. Hope you like it. Who even reads these little authors notes? They're just plain boring. RANDOM PEOPLE ROCK!! Terribly sorry, just had to get that little opinion out there. Hey I'm using the word "little" a lot in this, lol!  **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… no…**

Chap. 1: Lucky Girl

I felt like the luckiest girl alive. My boots hit the wooden ramp onto the biggest ship I'd ever seen with a thump. The wind whipped at my dress and the salty air reminded me vividly of the beach. There were tons of people climbing on board the ship and even more had come to watch it leave port. The crew was bustling around, trying to get everything set up to go.

Charlie, my dad, had been a policeman for 20 years and he had finally gotten his promotion. It turns out that he would be the chief of police all the way in America, in a small town called Forks. His old police force friends had been nice enough to all pitch in and get us tickets to the Titanic. They were too good to us.

The horn sounded for the ship to take off with a loud boom, and I stood by the railing, like all the other passengers, waving goodbye to my mom, Renée, who was crying shamelessly as she waved back to me. I would have stayed with her if she had no one to take care of her, but she had Phil, who had been her husband for a year now.

I watched the port until it was completely out of sight, then Charlie and I went down to the bottom floor to unpack our clothes into tinny, two-person room.

"Bella, the girls bathroom is around the corner to the right," said Charlie. "Remember that, okay?"

"'Kay," I said. "I'll be up on deck if you need me."

He nodded and turned back to continue unpack his socks.

I tripped three times on my way up, even though I took the elevator. I was still hopeless on land even though I'd been there for seventeen years, what hope did I have on this boat? After tripping over my own feet at least twenty times, and getting several worried glances, I finally found a bench to sit on.

Letting out a sigh, I opened one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_. It wasn't until twenty minuets later that I noticed some people staring at me. I guess that I made a bigger fool of myself on my own two feet than I thought. A small blush made it's way to my cheeks and I quickly hide my face behind my book and a curtain of my plain, brown hair. Maybe I should have stayed in my room.

I stayed there until the sun went down and I figured it was about time for dinner. It was nice not to have to cook for once. I headed strait to the third classes separate dining saloon. As soon as I entered I knew I was more than a little late; everyone had already eaten and was in full on party mode. Since Charlie, like me, was never really a party person I just figured he had left. Taking my ham sandwich, I sat in the back corner and watched everyone laugh and dance to the lively fiddle music. I couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" asked a husky voice. I looked up and saw a tall man with russet colored skin and long, black hair that almost brushed his shoulders. He had a large smile that stretched across his face and looked about twenty. His hand was in front of him, open and ready to take mine.

"Um… just as a safety precaution, I don't think we should," I said with an apologetic smile.

"I won't let you fall… um." He put his hand down.

"Bella."

"I won't let you fall Bella," he said. "I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I shook his hand. "But I don't think Hercules himself could save me from falling."

He shrugged and said cheerfully, "See you around then," then walked back over to a group of really tall and well-muscled men. I had no doubt that we would speak again. For some reason he hit me as the persistent type.

He seemed very nice and like someone that I could get along with easily, so I felt kind of bad about not dancing with him, but not enough to go back over there and embarrass myself.

I finished my sandwich as quick as I could then tried to sneak around the party goers inconspicuously, but of course was unsuccessful due to the fact that the boat rocked so much that I tripped onto some guy named Paul, who then accidentally spilled his beer all over his shirt and got really mad and left. I thought he overreacted just a bit; perhaps he had some anger management problems or a bad day.

**So I know the first chapter was a little slow, but I promise it picks up as soon as she meets Edward –which is in the very next chapter. So if you review I'll give it to you faster. I already have it written, I just want to see if people actually like it. If you do then review, if you don't then… well… you just suck.** **I'm used to criticism so don't be afraid to give me any. I even like it in a way.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Turn of a Page

**A/N: So one of my reviewers asked if Jacob was still going to be interested in Bella. I'm not going to say too much but I'll give you a clue: he's still JACOB!! Just as a pre warning for all the E/J debates on who's best, I'm sided with the Switzerland's. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way an equal to Stephenie Meyer in writing skills, so if anyone actually thinks I'm her you need professional help. Seriously, go get some.**

**Chap. 2: ****The Infamous Klutz **

"Hey Dad," I found him setting up mousetraps under his bed. "You ate dinner right?"

"Of course Bells," he laughed. "You have to stop worrying about me, I'm a grown man after all."

"I'm going on deck."

"What's so interesting up there?" he inquired. "Not meeting anyone are you?"

"Oh please Dad," I rolled my eyes. There was no chance that anyone on this ship could possibly be interested in someone as plain as myself, after all they were all so unique and came from all over with so many stories. I was just dull Bella.

It didn't take long to get up to the top, or I guess I should say as long. Even though I already had a certain bench in mind that I wanted to sit at the Titanic was ridiculously long and took a full hour to cross.

When I arrived at the bench, I didn't feel like reading much, so I watched the sunset go down until the sky was filled with stars. The sky was so beautiful out in the middle of the Northern Atlantic. It was like they sky had rounded up tons of the brightest and most brilliant stars in the galaxy just for us. Charlie had told me that when we got far north we'd be able to see the Northern Lights. At dinner I had overheard some of the travelers on board had seen it before and said it was the most mysterious and beautiful sights in the world. That was definitely on the top ten of the list of things I wanted to see before I died. Yes, there's a list.

About an hour later -or ten minuets, time was too hard to keep track of out here- I got up to head back in. I had to concentrate on my feet the whole time, never letting my mind wander from putting one foot in front of the other. To my horror I ended up walking strait into someone, and then -of course- falling.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, struggling to get to my feet.

"You must be Bella," the man chuckled, helping me get up.

I groaned, "Oh God, I'm infamous already? I've only been here one afternoon."

"Infamous isn't what I'd call it," he chuckled.

I looked up and gasped. The last thing I had expected was to see a man that was beyond model material. Like an idiot, I stood frozen and stared at his face. His messy, bronze hair, his amazing smile, and his intense, green eyes. So I noticed it when he frowned, that brought me out of my trance like state.

"Are you feeling okay," he asked, his brow lined with worry. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"I'm fine," I waved away any silly subject, such as myself. "This isn't fair."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Edward Cullen," he smiled crookedly.

It took me a moment to respond; he had momentarily dazzled me with such an amazing smile. "Cullen?" I asked. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu, I was sure I had heard that name before.

He nodded.

"Oh! Your dad's that famous doctor right?" I once read about a doctor named Dr. Cullen. It had mentioned that he was the best in the country or something like that. I looked down at Edwards clothes and saw that he had a really nice tux on, which made me feel even more stupid for not realizing that he was part of the rich crowd on the boat and was probably extremely irritated with me now. "Um, I'm sorry… again," I blushed. "I'll just go."

"Wait!" he exclaimed, one hand out in front of him.

I stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to go on. I was pretty much ready to sprint away the moment he let me out of his unbreakable gaze, afraid I was going to make an even bigger fool of myself. This man already knew about my klutziness, who knew what else my bad luck could bring me at a moment like this? It would be my fault if an asteroid hit him on the head. It would be my fault if an insane lunatic came up and stabbed him, it would be my fault-

"What's your last name?" he asked, putting his hand down.

"Swan," I said hurriedly, before rushing back to my room.

I landed with a thump on my bed and started banging my head on my pillow. I had been such an idiot. What must he think of me now?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh!" I ranted to myself in frustration.

"Bella?" asked Charlie from his top bunk, looking down at me. Oh shoot! I had forgotten he was here. "Are you alright?"

"Oh… yeah, I'm great," I smiled up at him, then shoved my face back into my pillow once he put his head back in his bunk.

**A/N: So did you like it?! Did you? I'd like to say that I love you all who review, but I don't really know you, so… I don't. Please give CRITISM!! I already have ideas for it, but I like to improve my writing. I noticed that Stephenie made a point when she made Edward fall in love with Bella first, then her looks, so that fluff -that we all love- comes a little later. He has to dazzle and get to know her first. REVIEW!! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 EPOV

The Turn of a Page

**Okay, so I sort of got impatient for you reviewers to write back, so I just began to write in Edward's POV. If you don't like it then… well, you should have told me so when I gave you the chance! You people rock!! So do RANDOM PEOPLE!! Woot woot!**

**Chap. 3: ****Infamous Klutz?**

E POV

I looked out the small, round window in my room I had to share with Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't care that much about sharing because the room was so big you hardly noticed, and there was a door between the two rooms.

"Edward!" exclaimed Emmett, entering my room in his best tux. "Wow, little Eddie's all grown up," he teased me, looking at my tux.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, pushing past him to get to the door. If we waited too long we were going to be late, and Esme would get upset.

"Emmett, have you seen my other earring?" asked Rosalie, walking out of her room in a long, red dress with spaghetti straps, a diamond earring hanging in only her right ear.

Emmett closed the distance between them in one stride and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Emmett," she squealed, trying to push him off.

"Sorry, you just looked so beautiful," he smiled.

"Are you two done goofing around?" I was beginning to get real irritated. "We are going to be _late_."

"Yeah."

"Sure, just hold on one second." Rosalie admired her reflection for a few moments, then took her earring out and put it on the dresser.

I rolled my eyes. She was the most self-absorbed person I knew.

We arrived to the dining room just in time. I spotted Esme with a worried look on her face, waiting for us to arrive. Carlisle and Jasper both looked calm and serene, while Alice was tweaking her dark green, strapless dress, with a proud look on her face. The green dress was probably one of the ones that she made herself. It was really quit nice.

"Sorry we're late, Esme," I greeted my mother. "Someone," I gave Rosalie a meaningful look. "didn't want to get out of the bathroom."

"You should let me do your makeup next time, Rose," suggested Alice, walking down the stairs with the clock at the top, her arm intertwined with Jasper's.

"I'm very capable of doing my makeup myself," she retorted.

Alice rolled her eyes, and I had to agree with her.

We all entered the elegant dining room and were served ten extravagant courses. It was the same at every place we went: perfect service, five star foods, and everyone always had a smile plastered on their face. The Titanic was nothing special to us; really, it was just another trip that Esme thought Carlisle needed, being such a workaholic.

Usually parties would have to share a table, because they were so long, but because our party was so big we didn't have to share, and that definitely came with its benefits. For one, I didn't have to join all the babbling old men for whisky and a smoke afterwards.

"Jasper and I are going to hunt down the famous designer I heard was on board, Le Louise," stated Alice, standing up with a determined look in her eyes, Jasper just followed her.

"Come on Emmett! We have to find that earring."

Emmett groaned, but followed her out.

"Carlisle, would you like to go back to the room with me?" asked Esme with an over innocent look on her face.

Carlisle nodded eagerly. I held back a snort with difficulty.

"I'll just… go up on deck," I said to no one.

The Titanic was an impressive ship; no one could ever doubt that. It took me half an hour to go about half way up the front. I stopped there to look out at the sea. If I tried really hard I could hear it slap against the side of the boat. It was quit calming.

I had only been standing there for a few minuets before someone bumped into me. I stumbled back a little, while the girl that hit me tumbled onto the floor. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. That was a little odd, brown eyes were normally flat. Her skin was so pale you'd think she was an albino. I had the oddest feeling then. Like I needed to… protect her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, struggling to get up. I realized who she was then. Jasper had mentioned a girl named Bella that half the men on the ship lusted after. Emmett made a joke about how when he saw her, she just kept on falling down.

"You must be Bella," I said, helping her get up.

She groaned, "Oh God, I'm infamous already? I've only been here one afternoon."

"Infamous isn't what I'd call it," I chuckled. Whoever said pretty girls couldn't be funny?

She looked up at me and gasped. Her expression was similar to one of a doe looking into the headlights of a car right before it gets hit.

I frowned. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head on something?"

"I'm fine," she waved away the subject, her expression back to normal. "This isn't fair."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Edward Cullen," I smiled crookedly.

She got the doe look –that was really starting to worry me- on her face again, but quickly bounced back this time. "Cullen?" she asked, her expression thoughtful.

I nodded.

"Oh! Your dad's that famous doctor, right?" she asked, already lost in thought.

I nodded again, but I don't think she noticed.

She looked down at my clothes and her expression shift from surprise to embarrassment. "Um, I'm sorry… again." She blushed. "I'll just go."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, one hand in front of me.

She stopped in mid step and turned around. Her expression surprised me; she looked like she was in pain. What in the world could she be thinking? Was I that horrible to be around?

"What's your last name?" I put my hand down.

"Swan," she said hurriedly, then rushed inside.

I stood frozen on the spot for a moment. Did that really just happen? She was so… different.

**A/N: So I have this theory about Breaking Dawn: I think Bella's going to sparkle red in the sun. Why do I think this? Simple, her hair has red streaks in the sun, as stated in Twilight. Anyone can use this in his or her own story on what they think will happen in Breaking Dawn, if you want to. Just happy to help. Remember to REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

The Turn of a Page

**A/N: I'm just going to clear this up right now. Jacob will ****not**** be a big role in this fanfiction; he's more like her lunch buddy. Of course he'll have a crush on her, but who doesn't? **

**Disclaimer: I never have, never will, own Twilight. sob**

**Chap. 4: ****Dolphin's Drop**

My dreams were just too weird and hardly ever made sense. Last night a handsome, bronze haired, Greek God in a flowing golden toga watched me from a cloud, while I tumbled around on a giant ham sandwich floating in the middle of the ocean. The dumb ham couldn't seem to stop rocking long enough to let me get up. So I ended up fumbling around until he got bored of my pathetic balance abilities and his cloud floated away. Of course I stupidly called out after him.

"Bella, wake up," an irritated, and tired Charlie shook me awake.

"Wha'?" I sat up, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"Bells, could you at least try and not talk in your sleep. It's kept me up half the night."

"Oh, um… sorry. I'll try," I apologized. Poor Charlie, talking in my sleep was something that I couldn't help and was definitely going to get on his nerves, but he was a heavy sleeper so it probably wouldn't be too bad. It didn't take me long to fall back asleep -it must have been really early.

According to the clock on the wall, I woke up around noon. Feeling like I had wasted the day away, I hurried to get ready and then headed off to the dining saloon to get an early lunch.

Despite the time, the saloon's tables were filled. They really needed a bigger place for third class. Holding my Coke and pasta covered in meet sauce, I began mission impossible: finding a table.

It was lucky that two or three minuets later Jacob spotted me and waved me over to his table. There were two other men with him. Both tall –not as tall as Jacob, I noted- and well muscled. While one was slender, taller than the other, and had black chin length hair, that parted down the middle. The other's hair was so short you could call it a buzz cut. A smile slowly spread across his face as I walked over. He was also wearing a shirt that emphasized his well developed muscled, and he seemed to be _very _aware of that.

"Sorry, I really wouldn't intrude if I didn't have to," I apologized, sitting down.

"Calm down. It's just a seat," said Jacob. "This is Quil and Embry, by the way." Pointing to the two other men. "Guys this is Bella."

"Hi Quil," I shook the man's hand with the buzz cut. "Hey Embry," I shook his hand too.

"So anyway, do you want to use wood or tile?" Embry asked the other two, returning to the conversation I interrupted.

"Embry, I don't think Bella would be interested in a car shop," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah Embry. Don't be so rood," teased Quil, playfully slapping him on the back of the head.

"Oh ho! Look who's talking," Embry laughed. "We could definitely tell some stories about this one," he said to me, jutting his thumb at Quil.

"I don't mind," I said truthfully, a car shop sounded like something I could be interested in.

They all looked at me for a moment, as if expecting me to laugh and say I was just kidding. When I didn't, they began talking about the shop, again. As it turns out, the only reason they were on the Titanic was because Sam, who supplied the items for the shop, lived in Europe so they had to take the ship both ways. That surprised me, because the tickets were pretty expensive and almost impossible to get. I also learned that they lived in a town called La Push, which was near Forks. They seemed a little more than happy about that fact, especially Quil.

I ended up staying long after I was done with my lunch. After about an hour of debates about the store, we told our stories. Quil and Embry pretty much had the same story: grew up with a mom and dad, became best friends, found Jake, became his best friend too, left mom and dad to help Jake with his store.

Jake's story was a little more interesting. He never knew his mom and his dad, Billy, was in a wheelchair, so he had to help him out all the time. He felt a little bad when he left to bargain for the products, but Billy had Harry Clearwater there to help him out, so it wasn't that bad. Jake even said that he built a car all by himself.

The most surprising thing of all was their age. They were only fifteen! When they first told me I just couldn't believe it. They only laughed at me and said, "That's what _everyone_ says!" Like my reaction was the funniest thing.

"Hey, we're going to move to the sitting room," said Jake, getting up and stretching. "You want to come?"

"No thanks. I heard that sometimes the dolphin's play by the tip of the boat so I was going to check that out."

"See ya latter than."

On the way up I only tripped five times, I noted happily. I was getting better at this!

"Oh!" I exclaimed, looking over the edge. There were like eight of them playing in the waves! I even got to see one of them jump. I stood on these two metal type hook thingies to try and get a better view, grabbing onto the rope in front of me.

As I leaned farther, my hand slipped, and I fell. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. All I could do was squeeze my eyes closed, clench my teeth, and gasp in surprise.

Suddenly, I felt sturdy hands wrap around my waist and hull me back over. The jerking motion made me gag slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked a man with intense, green eyes.

"E-Edward?"

**A/N: Do I really need to ask? REVIEW!! REVIEw!! REVIew!! REView!! REview!! Review!! review!! review.. review. review**

**I'm going to be one of those authors who gets so obsessed with reviews that I actually demand them. Five. I want five reviews before I put up the next chapter. Is that really so much? Five? :( **


	5. Chapter 4

The Turn of a Page

**So sorry for not updating, I had a little bit of writers block in the middle, so I just made Edward ask what her favorite color was, it may be a little random, but oh well. I also went camping and white water rafting with some family. Oh what a joy the great outdoors are!! Itchy bug bites, giant moths, dirt EVERYWHERE, freezing water, a paddle shoved up your leg, and of course you can never go a night without inhaling ten gallons of ash. Yep, good times… good times…**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight now? **

**No.**

**How 'bout now? **

**No**

**Now?**

**Yes.**

**Really?!**

**No.**

**Dang…**

**Chap. 4: ****Mile Marathon Mood Swing**

"_E- Edward?"_

"Are you all right," he repeated, his voice furious.

"Yes, but-"

"What did you think you were doing?" he interrupted, his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his blazing eyes, which made it extremely hard to concentrate.

"W-well, I wanted t-to see the dolphins," I stuttered, a million questions flying through my head.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger–in the process taking his hands from my shoulders, it surprised me how much disappointment I felt- and said in strained voice, "So you went up to the highest… ground you could find and leaned over? With your balance?" he added.

"Yes," I sounded guilty. Why should I sound guilty? It's not like I did it on purpose. But there were more important things to talk about at the moment. "Why are you here?"

His expression went from surprised to guarded. "You don't want me here?"

"No, not like that." I shook my head. "What I mean is: how did you know where to find me?"

He looked down, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks. "Next question."

"No," I insisted. "Tell me."

He sighed. "I saw you walking up here, so I followed."

"Really?" I smiled, flattered. Maybe I should have been freaking out, or scared, that would have been a normal reaction at least.

He blinked, surprised. "Yeah. I was sort of hopping you'd come back up here."

"What? So you're like a stalker or something?" My smile widened.

He looked positively horrified. "No! I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I cocked my head to the side. What could this god-like man possibly want to talk to _me _about?

He paused. "What's your favorite color?"

I snorted. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that I want to know."

"I don't really have a favorite color." I shrugged. "It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?"

"Red. Definitely red," I said, nodding my head.

"Why red?"

"It reminds me of the sunset, red is a warm color, and it's too blue out here," I listed off, ranting slightly.

He laughed; the sound was beyond beauty. "Beauty" was not enough to give this sound justice in the least. Although he did seem amused, I could sense that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked at his feet.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't get mad," I said, taking his hand in mine. It was soft and smooth, but more than that it gave me a sense of security.

"It's just so… so frustrating!" He looked into my eyes. "One second I think I've got you all figured out, and the next you're off doing the exact opposite!"

It took me a moment to find something to say. "How does that have anything to do with my favorite color?"

"I figured you for a yellow kind of girl." He shrugged. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

I looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

He sighed. "You know what, never mind." He laughed. "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, not crazy." I smiled at his shy, confused, and slightly frustrated expression; it made me want to laugh out loud. I could only imagine what he could be thinking…

"Hey," he said enthusiastically, brightening up. "Have you ever climbed to the top of the watch tower before?"

"Of course not!" I replied, appalled. "Only crew is allowed to go up there."

"So we'll be sneaky." He smiled crookedly.

It took me a moment to answer. "I'm not sure that's the best idea." I shuffled my feet uneasily. "You see, I don't have the _best _coordination in the world…"

He was suddenly very serious. "I would never let you fall, Bella."

I blinked twice. These mood swings were leaving me miles behind. It took me a minuet to realize that he wanted an answer. "Oh, um, sure. I'll go with you Edward." How could I deny this man anything?

**Do you love, hate, or neutral it? Ideas, critism, and words are accepted in these reviews. Randomness is required. I will demand 7 REVIEWS this time. Last time you were so good about reviewing I almost felt guilty about demanding them. Almost, but not quit. **

**You people rock!! And don't you dare forget that… or else…**


End file.
